


bite me

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他以為自己會一碰就碎，被那個人的手指碰上咽喉的瞬間就從內裏爆破，連形體都支離破碎。可他沒有，熟悉的氣味充斥鼻腔的那一秒他就想起了如何呼吸，好像這段時間裡被包覆在一個充滿海水的膜突然一戳就破，氧氣被幫浦打進肺部，他才終於從窒息中清醒。





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

> 淨燦pwp

1.

李燦覺得糟糕的是他並不會因此感到困擾。或許有一點，就那麼一點點，害怕被其他人發現或者被訓斥之類。可是尹淨漢的態度那麼昭然，到後來他都有點被混淆。

不要被吃掉喔，夫勝寬皺著眉說。他起先搞不懂。

尹淨漢的手比他的大些，手指修長，指甲修得圓圓短短的。他坐在尹靜漢的腿上，那樣的尹淨漢的手放在他的腰上，一點也不顯得突兀。只是當手掌從腰間移動到腿上時，李燦開始覺得有些不對。他回過頭去，尹淨漢本來將下顎抵在他的肩頭，抬起臉來，鼻尖就要跟他的撞上。

怎麼了？淨漢問。

沒事，他說，一邊抓住了貼在大腿上的手掌。

喔，淨漢了然地笑了笑，然後任他那樣抓著自己的手。

又一次是午睡的時候，李燦發現自己的被子裡睡著一個披頭散髮的尹淨漢。

哥，他伸手推他，淨漢半睜開眼有些浮腫，就把他抓了過來。他本來想抗議，但尹淨漢像八爪章魚那樣把他摟得緊緊的，怎樣也掙不開。我們燦好暖和，果然是小孩子，淨漢用濃濃的鼻音說，呼吸撲在他的臉頰邊，熱熱癢癢的。

李燦快要跟著睡著的時候突然感覺到原先摟在腰間的手滑到了臀上，他扭了扭身體以示抗議，卻被翻身按住。

不要亂動喔，尹淨漢剛睡醒的時候聲音比平常還低，俯視的神情讓他莫名覺得危險。

哥......，他有些緊張，淨漢卻只是搖了搖頭，換了個舒服的姿勢將臉埋進他的肩窩安睡。

待他真正理解夫勝寬的意思時已經太遲了。尹淨漢將他困在難以逃出的小空間裡，漂亮的臉蛋讀不出什麼表情。李燦說不出的慌亂，他看不清楚在厚重的瀏海遮擋下那雙眼睛裡面究竟有著怎樣的意圖。

而尹淨漢則是，用一個再簡單不過的方式讓他理解。

親吻跟他知道的不一樣，幾乎黏膩的程度，呼吸裡全部都是尹淨漢的味道。明明洗髮精跟柔軟精用的都一樣，卻只有淨漢哥是這個味道。李燦胡亂想著，腦袋一片混亂都變成漿糊。

尹淨漢的手按在他的下顎，那讓他有些疼痛，他想要拉開他的手，卻沒想到要掙脫。倒是尹淨漢先將手放開，滑向他的後頸。

親吻久得像是一世紀，他想，明明外面放著的音樂才播到最後一次間奏，尹淨漢讓他的額頭與他相抵，這麼近的距離，他才發現在那雙眼睛裡頭自己只有那麼小小一點。

淨漢哥？

怎麼？

......沒事。

李燦在瞬間放棄思考，他拉住尹淨漢的衣領，讓兩人之間的距離再次從唇歸於零。

 

2.

按在他腿間的，

尹淨漢的手。

李燦咬著嘴唇，看著蹲在他面前的人。尹淨漢不用將下顎張到最大就能輕鬆吞入他的陰莖，想到這裡讓他覺得臉整個漲紅了起來。尹淨漢分開他的雙腿，將他折成一個不可思議的形狀。他有些訝異於身體的柔韌，但在還有餘力思考之前淨漢就開始吸吮。

他聽見自己狼狽的驚叫。不像是李燦會發出的聲音，那種甜膩又丟臉的、帶著一點哭音似的呻吟。淨漢抬頭看他，雙唇還抵著他的龜頭，那麼無辜的樣子。可是他知道這個哥，佯裝不知的慣犯，明明知道怎麼逼出他最舒服的感覺和羞恥的模樣。尹淨漢只要一個表情，都能喚出他身體裡頭埋藏著甜蜜又罪惡的記憶。淨漢將虎口壓在他的腿根，隨著吞吐的節奏上下晃動腦袋。每一次含到最深時李燦彷彿都可以感覺到喉嚨的震動。他咬著嘴唇，在被吞入的時候按捺不住地頂胯。直到淨漢停下了動作，爬上床來堵住他的嘴時才發現自己喊得太過大聲。

你這小色鬼，淨漢咬著他的鼻尖說。

明明是哥，李燦想反駁，但在能說話之前淨漢又吸住了他的舌頭。李燦在舌根酸澀的綿長親吻中忍不住用力眨眼。淨漢又套弄起他的陰莖，將先端握在兩手掌心裡大力蹭著。李燦無法克制地從床墊上彈起，一陣戰慄爬上尾椎，扭動著身體在淨漢的雙手裡射精。

 

3.

骨盆很痛。

腰背也有一點，但大腿內側的肌肉扯痛最難忽略，燦在練習室的地板上試圖伸展，才把腳掌相對就覺得髖關節展開的方式有些既視感。他愣了一下，尹淨漢的手掌從股間將他打開的觸感就鮮明了起來。他想起尹淨漢的眼睛，當他在裡面只看得見自己的時候很輕易就被迷惑。尹淨漢喊他的名字，聲音脆脆甜甜，像糖餅，一不小心就黏在牙間。

他闔起大腿，讓身體往地板臥倒時覺得有些窩囊。骨盆的異樣感、尾椎、臀部到大腿；身體記住了尹淨漢的動作和形狀，於是他都不需要一點努力就能喚醒疼痛與歡愉。燦漲紅著臉，將手伸進運動褲裡，隔著包覆搓揉起亟需撫慰的陰莖。隨時都會有人推開身後那扇門，發現他在做出格的事情，這樣的想法才進到腦內他就咬著了手指。鏡子裡頭近距離的自己的臉，那樣耽溺又困惑。

他想像著尹淨漢的手，包覆住他勃起的脹痛，幫他揉。

他在射精的預感來臨前即時停下，用最快的速度拎著外套回宿舍。在宿舍門口他遇到了尹淨漢，正準備出門。

燦縮著肩膀打了招呼，知勳哥也在，尹淨漢還來不及抓住他，他就溜上樓。

他溜進最裏頭的房間，爬上尹淨漢的床。一瞬間鼻腔裡就充斥著尹淨漢的氣味。啊，是護髮素，才會有跟大家不一樣的味道，他後知後覺地想，將臉埋進枕頭裡大力吸氣，然後在被子裡脫下外褲。青春期第一次自慰的羞恥感毫無預警地再次出現，燦努力讓自己不要發出嗚咽，用兩隻手掌套弄了起來。他閉緊雙眼，腦海裡又浮現尹淨漢的手，用指腹在他的前端來回摩挲，用指節掐著莖身，指尖摳著尿道口讓他無法控制地弓起背哭叫。尹淨漢探入他的時候卻又那麼小心專注，像是深怕他會因此被撕裂疼痛，眼睛沒有一秒離開他的臉。

他想著，將手指按向身後的入口。那裡仍然酸澀難當，他卻覺得迫切需要。

你想讓我操你嗎？尹淨漢是個狡猾的人，到了最後一刻才開口詢問。可是當他被那雙眼睛盯著的時候哪有什麼其他的選擇。

他哭喪著臉點頭，操我，拜託，哥。

 

4.

燦在一陣目眩中被推進浴室。能自己站嗎？淨漢哥問，他靠在磁磚上，覺得冷。

淨漢哥打開蓮蓬頭，水熱了之後才把他拉到底下。

眼睛睜不開了？想睡？

嗯...。

先洗乾淨再睡。

淨漢哥讓他靠在自己身上，將他的大腿慢慢分開，毫不困難地就將兩隻手指插入了剛才交合的地方。李燦打了個顫，有些不安地要扭腰，就被淨漢抓起了下顎。

看我，淨漢說，於是他就睜開沉重的眼皮。然而下一秒視線就無法聚焦。淨漢哥輕啃著他的嘴唇，眼神一秒也沒移開。

上下都被這個人侵入，頓時讓他放棄了思考。

尹淨漢的舌尖描過他的齒列，在他下意識地張口時舔進了上顎。插在他內裏的手指也沒忘了動作，在幾次翻攪之後，燦發現自己呻吟著用半勃的陰莖在尹淨漢的大腿上來回磨蹭。好孩子，淨漢哥一邊吃掉他黏膩的喘息，一邊用拇指撐開他的後穴。精液沿著大腿慢慢流出，他瞇起了雙眼，伸出舌頭，向帶給他巨大歡愉的那個人索吻。

好了，淨漢哥說，一邊伸手抓住了他的陰莖前端。李燦嗚咽了一聲，沒花上半秒就放棄掙扎。他快速地頂著腰，讓性器一下下撞進淨漢哥的手中。淨漢哥的手中有繭，每次頂進的動作帶到時，都讓他忍不住渾身戰慄。

淨漢哥配合著他的抽送，將沾滿液體的手指再次往深處推。燦仰起頭想大口呼吸，又被纏進親吻裡。好奇怪，無法思考，又很舒服。他忘我地在淨漢哥的手裡自慰，直到又一次筋疲力竭的射精。

他順著淨漢哥的腿滑下，倒坐在浴室地板。淨漢將他撈了起來，重新把他裏裏外外洗得乾乾淨淨。

被擦乾丟進棉被裡時，他已經睜不開眼了。

 

5.

燦沒有不喜歡被擺佈，當那個人是尹淨漢的時候。他願意仰起下顎到疼痛的程度，被那雙手包覆擠弄，帶來歡愉與痛楚。因此當淨漢哥將他的雙手固定在身後，用繩子悉心打成難解的結時，他劇烈地眨眼，身體瞬間就回想起了勃起的疼痛。

燦很會忍耐，當淨漢哥隔著兩層褲子按上他時他沒有馬上彈起，他小心控制鼻息，不讓聲音輕易溢出唇外。淨漢哥知道他喜歡被碰的地方，隔著牛仔布料都可以準確地用指尖搔刮。可是一點也不緩解，他想，努力不讓兩腿下意識地合攏。淨漢哥湊上來舔吻，他就乖乖張開嘴唇，將信任全然交在這個人的手裡。淨漢哥掀起他的上衣，咬住喔，在他的耳邊囑咐。他遵從地點頭，在布料塞進嘴裡時毫不掙扎。淨漢哥的手掌滑向他裸裎的胸膛，用拇指摳弄起兩邊乳頭。奇異的搔癢感經過肚臍竄向下腹，燦驚呼出聲，嘴裡咬著的衣襬就落了下來。

壞孩子，淨漢哥瞇起了眼。燦幾乎羞愧地低下頭，卻又被按著脖子親吻。可以好好聽話嗎？他點頭，沒有其他的答案。

淨漢哥再次將衣襬拉起讓他咬住，這次按上乳尖時沒有猶豫太久。燦打直了背脊，他看不清手指的動作，卻能清楚感知紅腫的乳頭被捏揉、拉起。淨漢哥很專注地看著他的表情，這樣的認知讓他既羞赧又亢奮，每個眉間的抽動、每個顫抖的鼻音，通通被這個人一點也不放過地地看在眼裡。這些都是因他而起，燦皺著鼻子，忍不住將身體往淨漢哥的手裡送去。真是急性子，淨漢哥低聲說，將那雙在他身上點燃火苗的手向下移動。淨漢哥解開他的褲頭時，他已經濕得一塌糊塗了。底褲被前液弄得黏答答的，灰色的布料沿著他的形狀染成了更深的顏色。

底褲被緩慢地脫去，淨漢哥的手指勾拉著鬆緊帶的畫面格外煽情。燦困難地吞嚥，勃起完全的性器彈了出來，濕了大半的棉質內褲就掛在兩膝之間，他磨蹭著想要脫掉，卻只是讓它整條捲了起來。淨漢哥說，轉過身去趴好。

手...。燦忍不住小聲地問。淨漢哥才像是想起來一樣，發出啊的一聲。

還不能解開喔，他聽見愉快的耳語。

淨漢哥從他的床頭找出保險套跟潤滑劑，用牙齒咬開時不忘抬眼盯著他看。慣犯，但他無意抵抗，說到底都是自己也耽溺在快感之中。冰冷的潤滑劑大量擠上，手指在他來得及深呼吸前滑進了臀縫，經過入口，然後停下來劃圈。燦感覺到大腿顫抖著，不是因為久撐的痠痛而是因為那隻手；揉著會陰的那隻手，將要插入將他撐開，翻攪直到他從裏頭開始變得柔軟。燦發出了嗚咽，抽搭著像是小孩在哭鼻子，又像是被搔癢時窒息般抽氣的笑聲。淨漢哥的身體覆了上來，呼吸，他聽見他說，及肩的髮梢垂了下來，些些戳在他的頸肩。淨漢哥沒等他應答，講手指塞進他嘴裡，壓著舌頭打開他的下顎。

然後手指抽出，巨大的東西堵住他的入口。燦抽了口氣，擠進來的感覺跟每一次一樣有種壓力失衡的悶痛，他扭動著腰臀試圖調整成順利的角度，卻被淨漢哥喊住。不要亂動，他被按著舌面，只能點頭。淨漢哥停頓了一下，才又開始推入。等到全部擠進來的時候，燦已經沒辦法靠背部的力量撐起身體。淨漢哥在裡面停著，一邊撫過他的腰背，直到痛苦的抽泣漸漸消停。痛？淨漢哥問。不痛，他胡亂搖著頭，埋在身體裡的存在感太過強烈，他不知道那種感覺叫做什麼。

還是痛吧，不要逞強。淨漢哥用責備的口吻說。

不是，不痛...，不痛了。所以，拜託。

我想要，他說，拜託。

他聽見嘆氣，也有可能不是，但無論如何都已無法做出確認。淨漢哥抓著著他的腰開始抽送，先是摩擦著，稍微退出一些，然後又再插到最深。撞擊的力道有些過猛，燦來不及穩住呼吸，張開下顎發出斷續的呻吟。好像充氣幫浦，身體的某個部分被擠壓成真空，在長長的窒息後又灌入空氣。他胡亂想著，最後亂麻般的思緒都融化成嘴裡的糖絲，甜糊糊地流滿全身，直到他被尹淨漢完整吃進肚子裡為止。淨漢哥在幾下猛力的抽插後抓起他的屁股，讓他翻身面向自己。收在身下的手臂瞬間被體重壓得吃痛，表情才變了下就被從腰間抬起，臀部重心落在了淨漢哥身上。

嗯，這樣才看得清楚，淨漢哥從鼻間哼出笑聲。看得清？什麼？燦還來不及問出口就知道那是什麼意思，淨漢哥就跪了起來，扣著他的髖骨向上提起。李燦懸在空中的小腿顫抖著，尹淨漢硬燙的性器像要將他從尾椎貫穿，喘息中混雜著興奮的哭音，肩膀很痛，屁股也是，可是在疼痛之上的那種像是針尖一樣淺淺刺進肌膚又深深刺入神經的感覺是尹淨漢教給他的。燦是很誠實的孩子，淨漢哥那樣說過，個性也是，身體也是；於是他將自己交到他不懷好意的手上，只要被哥那雙漂亮的眼睛注視，就無法從嘴裡吐出即使是純白的謊言。淨漢哥在他裡頭抽送，每一次撞入他都想放聲尖叫，硬到脹痛的陰莖發抖著吐出接近透明的液體，垂向自己胸腹，將一團凌亂的身體再度弄濕。淨漢哥伸手握住他的性器，燦瞬間從床墊上彈起，後穴不自主開始收縮，淨漢哥閉上雙眼，重重地吐氣，然後迅速地轉著手腕擼動他脆弱的勃起。不用幾秒他就眼冒金星地射了，濁白的精液灑在自己的胸口和下顎，甚至有幾滴噴到了臉上。

淨漢哥伸手過來，燦抬起下顎，任他用拇指抹掉臉上的體液。就著接合的姿勢，淨漢哥傾下身來接吻。手很痛，他想，依然塞在體內的異物也讓他不適，但他在那個瞬間什麼也沒說，只是張開嘴接受所有將來到的侵入與纏綿。

呼吸困難的糾纏的吻中，他閉起了雙眼。

6.

很長的一段時間裡尹淨漢沒有再碰他，以一種袖手旁觀的姿態看著他掉落水面，狼狽地又無法呼救，只能無聲掙扎讓水淹過頭頂淹沒呼吸。他猜測是什麼讓事態發展至此，平素喜歡惡作劇的人竟連眼神都變得收斂。或又只是他找到了另一個可以任其擺佈玩弄的存在，李燦想，要這樣猜測那麼容易，當那雙眼睛彎成他最喜歡的角度是因為別人。他猜測，以一種太過明顯的方式沉默，夫勝寬湊過來弄著他的耳垂，在笑聲響亮起來的時候將他的腦袋抱入懷裡。

再忍一下，再一下下。

可是一下是多久呢？比他早一些些出生的哥以憐憫的眼神撫摸他的臉頰，像是他總對他做的那樣。沒有人告訴他為什麼，行為停止得很突兀，就像開始時那樣。有些時候李燦幾乎要以為那些只是出現在他的夢境之中，或者幾乎瘋狂的幻想，除了幾次當他們的眼神穿越人群交會時，尹淨漢唯獨沒有在那一刻露出微笑。

他聽從夫勝寬的建議，開始了漫長的等待，他都不知道那是為了什麼的等待。他猜那個到來的時候會有某些預兆，像是冬雪融化，或者春雷初響。

尹淨漢呢，則是從來都不先打聲招呼的人。

李燦在生日的前一天晚上沒來由的緊張，他從浴室出來忘了穿拖鞋，踩著濕淋淋的腳掌回到開著地熱的房間。他習慣性地撲進床裡，也不管垂在眼前的髮絲還淌著水滴，伸手就往腦後撥去。那樣會感冒的，柔和得幾乎讓他打顫的聲音從門邊響起，李燦迅速地抬起頭，那個人就那樣站在門口，懶洋洋地把手環在胸前，理所當然太過幾乎讓他難以說明地惱怒了起來。

哥來做什麼呢，他問，假裝聲音裡沒有夾雜著一絲顫抖或哽咽。尹淨漢過來的時候低下了身段，以再自然不過的姿態按住了他想翻身而起的膝蓋。我來看我們燦尼睡了沒有啊，尹淨漢說。

他以為自己會一碰就碎，被那個人的手指碰上咽喉的瞬間就從內裏爆破，連形體都支離破碎。可他沒有，熟悉的氣味充斥鼻腔的那一秒他就想起了如何呼吸，好像這段時間裡被包覆在一個充滿海水的膜突然一戳就破，氧氣被幫浦打進肺部，他才終於從窒息中清醒。尹淨漢按著他的膝蓋，他就急躁地捧起那張太漂亮的臉蛋把嘴唇送了上去，他聽見從喉頭溢出的輕笑，還分不清，思緒就在舌頭的闖入被暴力打斷。接吻的溫度和氣味，手指穿進髮稍的觸感，被按住胸骨發出短促的喘息。

甚至在第一秒就放棄掙扎。

哥總是這樣，他企圖控訴，聽起來只是毫無建樹的埋怨。尹淨漢笑了起來，可是燦不是很喜歡嗎，那樣說著，把問題又丟給他。既不承認也不反駁，只是讓手指爬過脊椎，在尾端輕輕劃圈。尾椎上的感覺太過強烈，李燦顫抖了起來，將臉埋進了被單。

尹淨漢總是用這種方式，首先讓他習慣，在出其不意的時候突然進來，然後吻住他欲驚叫的嘴。異常溫柔的卻又執著的動作，企圖將他掏出來，一點都無法在那雙眼前躲藏。他渴求的視線、手指，還有應該堵住他的東西。他跨在尹淨漢的腿上，將阻礙他的布料勾了下來，然後將自己的勃起重重蹭了上去。

慢點，尹淨漢用斥責的口吻，卻一點也沒起效果。李燦用雙手握住性器，他太專注了，無暇顧及那雙眼是怎麼注視著他的，亂無章法的套弄，直到被按上床墊上拉開距離。你看，所以他們老是說我趁人之危，尹淨漢瞇起眼，他以為那是拒絕的信號，卻又在想要掙脫時被壓了回去。哥不知道我是什麼心情吧，他聽見自己有些哽咽，可是看不見淺褐色髮絲後的眼睛。尹淨漢說，你也不知道，我一直都等著這個時候。

李燦抱著自己的膝蓋，那雙手按在他的腿根處，在突出的筋上來回摩挲，然後按向所有感覺最鮮明的地方。尹淨漢捏住了他的陰囊，用拇指側從根部刮了上去，李燦在突如的快感中弓起了身，他早該想起為什麼尹淨漢總能迫使自己放棄思考，他早該知道。大腿被分得太開，所以進來得毫無阻礙。李燦咬住了手指以將哭喊都吞下肚，尹淨漢早發現他的壞習慣，卻從來不阻止他那樣做。他聽見尹淨漢埋進來之後發出了滿足的嘆息，內壁被撐開，像是某種惡劣的玩笑卻又讓他甘之如飴。

一邊貫穿著他，一邊又讓他舒服與瘙癢，在他快要忘記時又施與疼痛。

糖與鞭子，尹淨漢很擅長。

他在心裡太多次直呼那個名字，於是出口的時候如此自然，只有當事人訝異地瞪大了眼。真是壞孩子，那人用熟悉的語氣譴責，可又分明毫不在乎。抽插的動作加快了速度，像是要逼他將呻吟盡數吐出，直到再也發不出嘶啞的聲音為止。李燦斷續地射精時那人將嘴唇印在他汗溼的額頭上，然後伸手蓋住他的雙眼。

 

7.

哥應該要說，我愛你，或者更類似的話。他靠在那人懷裡嘟囔，像是埋怨又包含懇求。那人想了想，可是這種時候說，好像又太隨便了。

他翻了個身，說，那你下次提前說。

下次，他說，用不在乎的語氣，卻又小心翼翼。因為你不對我那樣說，我就永遠無法好好睡一覺。...啊，是這樣，尹淨漢恍然地點了點頭。

他也點頭。

是這樣。

  
  



End file.
